Little Wonders
by Red Addiction
Summary: Crow has been feeling unwell and Aion forces him to go to the hospital and get checked out. When Crow does go to the hospital he learns something that will change his life and Aion's forever. Will Aion leave him once he finds out or will he stay? Mpreg warning. Part 2 of the Crimson Legacy series.
1. Chapter 1- Crow Goes to the Hospital

_**Ch 1- Crow Goes to the Hospital.**_

 _ **AN- If you have not read No Matter What I'm Yours you might want to do that before you go any farther with this fic. If you haven't read it you won't be too confused but by the next fic you will be. If you have read part one I hope you enjoy this on as well.**_

Aion kneeled next to Crow who was sitting in front of the toilet. "Crow maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder as the redhead emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet as he had been doing every morning for the past few days.

"A-Aion I'll be fine." Crow threw up again. "No you're going to the hospital even if I have to drag you." Aion wiped Crow's mouth free of vomit.

"Fine I'll go." Crow sighed and leaned against Aion's chest. "That's my Rodent." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently.

 _ **-A few hours later-**_

 _ **~At the Hospital ~**_

"What'd they say?" Aion stood up as Crow walked out of the doctors office. "It's nothing to worry about it should go away in a few days." Crow took Aion's outstretched hand as they walked back to their shared apartment that was still close enough to BRR for their convenience.

Crow threw a quick glance at Aion. The doctor had told Crow something that he didn't know how to bring up to Aion. He closed his red jacket tighter around him as a gust of wind blew past.

"What is it?" Aion caught Crow looking at him. "N-nothing." Crow shook his head and looked away from Aion.

"You can tell me anything." Aion stopped and spun Crow around to face him. "I know it's I just don't know how to tell you this." Crow looked at the ground suddenly finding it interesting.

"Then I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Aion grabbed hold of Crow's chin gently and lifted his face up towards him before kissing him gently. "Thanks Aion." Crow smiled up at him.

Crow's eyelids began to droop. "Let's get you home." Aion lifted Crow gently into his arms and carried him the rest of the way.

 _ **AN- I have a Tumblr called mey-rinisfabulous you can yell at me there.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Crow tells Aion What is Wrong

_**Ch 2- Crow Tells Aion What is Wrong.**_

 **The next day-**

"Aion?" Crow walked through the small apartment not seeing Aion anywhere. Crow walked over to the table and picked up a note.

 _-To my dear Crow;_

 _I went out to get some things I should be back in a few hours. I love you._

 _-Aion._ Crow smiled down at the familiar handwriting.

"Girls I need your help with something." Crow walked into the café. "What is it?" ChuChu turned to him.

"Can we talk alone preferably not here." Crow said nervously. "Cyan how about your room?" ChuChu turned to Cyan.

"Sure." Cyan nodded. The girls stood up and led the way to Cyan's room. "What is it?" ChuChu crossed her arms and looked at Crow once they were in Cyan's room.

"Don't go crazy when I tell you but I'm pregnant. I don't know how and I need your advice on how to tell Aion." Crow looked at the girls reactions.

"Your pregnant pyururu!" Moa squealed with delight. "Yes and I'd prefer it if you didn't announce it to the world." Crow sighed.

"How far along are you? " Retoree looked down an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "About 3 or 4 months." Crow rested a hand on his stomach.

"Crow he's your husband the easiest way to tell him is to tell it to him straight." ChuChu said calmly. "I know he'll understand but what if he won't accept our child?" Crow began to rub his stomach.

"He will accept your child. You two have been through far too much to just leave everything over this. Just have faith in him." ChuChu kneeled in front of Crow and took his hands in her own.

"I'm making you the godmother." Crow smiled at ChuChu. "It's an honour." ChuChu smiled back.

"Uhm Crow may I?" Cyan gestured to Crow's stomach. "Oh yeah sure. Here. They've actually started to kick a little bit." Crow guided Cyan's hand to rest on his stomach and smiled as Cyan felt the light kick. After all the girls had felt the kicks of the baby they walked down to the café.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Aion stood as Crow and the girls walked in. "Aion I'm pregnant and the kid's yours." Crow took in Aion's shocked expression and took his free hand and rested it right above his stomach.

"I'm a father." Aion managed before he fainted. "Oi Wimpion don't faint on me now." Crow crouched near Aion and hit him lightly a couple of times.

"What happened here?" Rom and Yaiba walked in. "Oh I'm pregnant and I just told Aion that he's going to be a father." Crow said without looking up.

"What!?" Rom and Yaiba yelled. "How many times am I going to have to say it today. I'm pregnant can you guys not sound so shocked." Crow shook his head.

"I'm...going... to...be...a...father." Aion mumbled as he woke up. "Yes Wimpion we're going to be parents." Crow smiled down at Aion.

"I love you." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's neck and kissed him. "I'm glad you're happy. Do you want to feel them kick?" Crow sat back up.

"Of course I do." Aion rested his hand on Crow's stomach. "They have some fire in them that's for sure. It must be from you." Aion looked up at Crow and smiled.

"Or they got it from you either way they're ours." Crow rested his hand on top of Aion's. "You're getting tired aren't you?" Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek.

"Yeah a little bit." Crow leaned into Aion's touch. "I'll take you home but first we have to let Rom and Yaiba feel the baby kick." Aion picked Crow up gently. Crow let out a hum of agreement before falling asleep.

"We're good you get him home." Rom held up his hands. "Relax it's not that terrifying." Aion took Rom's hand and rested it on Crow's stomach.

"You're definitely right about the kid having fire in them." Rom chuckled as he felt the light kicks.

"Is it okay if I feel hence?" Yaiba walked over to them. "Of course." Aion nodded his head at Yaiba. Yaiba reached his hand out and rested it on Crow's stomach gently.

"That's amazing." Yaiba took his hand off of Crow's stomach. "Well I'm going to get him home. We'll see you guys later." Aion walked out the door carrying Crow

 _ **AN- I have a Tumblr called mey-rinisfabulous you can yell at me there.**_


	3. Chapter 3- We're Going to be CrapParents

_**Chapter 3- We're Going To Be Crap Parents.**_

"We're going to be crap parents aren't we." Crow looked up at Aion as he woke up. "Probably but we're still going to raise them to the best of our ability." Aion stroked Crow's hair.

"So the girls are going to raise our kid." Crow sat up. "Pretty much." Aion kissed Crow's forehead.

"Well at least our kid will learn what not to do from us." Crow shook his head. "Good point hun." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow and pulled the smaller man against him.

"Aion thank you for staying with me." Crow snuggled up against Aion's chest. "What makes you think I wouldn't stay?" Aion rested his chin on the top of Crow's head.

"I was just having the usual worries." Crow sighed. "Babe we've been married for a year and we've been through alot worse together. I would never leave you, you know that better than anyone." Aion rubbed Crow's arm.

"That's basically what ChuChu told me when I went to them for advice on how to tell you." Crow chuckled. "I should be mad that you went to them first but I'm actually glad you were that worried. Crow we'll get through this together just like we always have." Aion rested his head on Crow's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I hope that when this kid's born they won't have to grow up in a world where good is always fighting evil and their parents are always in the middle of it." Crow sighed. "Don't worry. If evil appears again we'll protect our child to the best of our abilities." Aion rubbed his cheek against Crow's.

"So basically Rom's going to protect them." Crow chuckled. "Yeah pretty much." Aion smiled.

"The kid really likes the sound of your voice." Crow turned his head to look at Aion "Oh do they really?" Aion smirked.

"Yeah they kick a lot more when you speak. We better hurry up and eat breakfast or Rom will have our heads if we're not at practice on time." Crow looked at the clock. "What's a guy gotta do to spend time with his husband and unborn child alone?" Aion groaned.

"We still have all night together Wimpion." Crow kissed Aion's cheek before he stood up. "And I'm grateful for it Rodent." Aion smiled and stood up too.

"Have I ever told you how attractive you are?" Aion wrapped his arms around Crow who was now shirtless. "I believe you've told me that every time I change." Crow shook his head.

"And I'll continue to say it." Aion let go of Crow and went to get changed himself. "I'll get breakfast ready while you finish up alright." Crow kissed Aion's cheek before leaving the room.

"So you're going to have to have weekly appointments at the doctor's." Aion looked over at Crow. "Yeah just the usual making sure the baby's in good health and all that." Crow continued to eat.

"I can't believe you got pregnant." Aion shook his head. "I know neither can I but honestly I'm glad this happened that way I can have your child instead of letting someone else have it." Crow reached for Aion's hand and squeezed it.

"I love you." Aion squeezed Crow's hand back and smiled at him. "I know you do. Now come on let's get these dishes cleaned up and get going." Crow stood up.

"Yes ma'am." Aion laughed as Crow turned around. "Aion don't." Crow growled.

"Well you're technically the wife in the relationship." Aion ducked as a fork went flying towards his head.

"You're lucky I love you." Crow shook his head and walked to the sink. "I know." Aion picked up the fork and threw it expertly into the sink.

"We're here you don't have to kill us." Crow and Aion walked into the practice room.

"Good because I was about to go over to your apartment and drag you both here by your tails." Rom stood up.

"Rom calm down hence." Yaiba rested a hand on Rom's shoulder. "Just because you're pregnant should not be an excuse to be late." Rom tapped his foot.

"Can we just get this practice going." Crow held Red Tomahawk in his hands. "Alright." Rom nodded.

"Are you alright?" Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder after their practice had ended. "Yeah it's just a little hard to perform with the baby kicking." Crow stood up.

"How long before the kid's born." Rom walked over to them. "About 5 months and the cravings are already kicking in." Crow rested a hand on his stomach.

"We'll help you any way we can hence." Yaiba rested a hand on Crow's shoulder. "Thanks guys. We're definitely going to need the help." Crow smiled at them.

"I can't believe you've had that kid inside you for about 4 months already and had no clue." Rom shook his head. "Well the signs only recently started and I don't have that much of a bump yet either." Crow pulled up his shirt to show his stomach.

"From what I can gather even the doctor was surprised that he had no idea about it more than the fact he's pregnant." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow. "Shush Wimpion. I shouldn't even be pregnant considering my anatomy but no I'm pregnant." Crow shook his head.

"Well we're happy for you all the same. Now come on let's go eat I bet the kid's hungry too." Rom stretched. "They definitely like that idea." Crow smiled.

"Well in that case let's go hence." Yaiba linked his arm with Rom's. "Aion put me down!" Crow yelled as Aion picked him up.

"I can't have you getting tired before we get there. Before you say that you won't get tired I'm not planning on letting you down." Aion smirked as he kissed Crow's forehead.

"Fine. If I fall asleep on the way wake me when we get there alright Wimpion." Crow sighed and leaned against Aion's chest. "I will don't worry Rodent." Aion chuckled.

"How are you doing with everything?" Rom looked over at Aion. Crow was fast asleep. "It's tiring but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Aion smiled lightly.

"Well of course. I mean you're going to be a father who wouldn't be happy about that." Rom nodded his head. "Knowing that we're going to have a child is one of the best feelings I've ever had next to when Crow said yes to my proposal." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head.

"I'm not surprised hence." Yaiba chuckled. "You might want to wake up your sleeping beauty." Rom chuckled.

"Crow honey wake up we're here." Aion shook Crow's shoulder and stood him up. "Mhmm sorry I fell asleep." Crow woke up.

"It's alright let's get some ramen." Aion wrapped his arm around Crow's waist. "Alright." Crow nodded and they went in.

 _ **AN- I have a Tumblr called mey-rinisfabulous you can yell at me there.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Everything Will Be Fine

_**Chapter 4- Everything Will Be Fine.**_

 _ **~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~**_

"Aion I want some ice cream." Crow lay on the floor his head in Aion's lap. "What kind?" Aion moved Crow gently and stood up.

"My usual." Crow rolled over his stomach showing a slight bulge. "I'll be right back." Aion leaned down and kissed the top of Crow's head. "Okay." Crow closed his eyes.

"Here you go babe." Aion shook Crow's shoulder as he sat down beside him. "Thanks honey." Crow sat up and took the bowl from Aion. Aion pulled Crow into his lap. "Rom and Yaiba should be here soon." Aion looked at the clock.

"Rom stop brutalizing my door!" Crow yelled as the door slammed open. "Sorry he doesn't know his legend of strength hence." Yaiba walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"It's surprising that he can be so gentle with you yet not with our door." Aion ran his fingers through Crow's hair as Crow continued to eat his ice cream. "Well maybe I don't want to break my precious boyfriend." Rom walked in and sat down beside Yaiba wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek gently.

"Well can you please not almost break my door every time you come to see us." Crow put his bowl off to the side. "How else do you expect me to enter?" Rom looked at him.

"Like a normal person." Crow sighed and leaned his head against Aion's chest. "Yeah not going to happen. I see you're finally getting a bump." Rom nodded towards Crow's chest.

"Yeah and the little bugger is getting more violent and I'm still 5 months away from my due date." Crow rested a hand on his bump. "When is your due date hence?" Yaiba fixed his glasses.

"Sometime in March I wasn't really paying attention. Wimpion you know it don't you?" Crow looked up at Aion. "Yes I do. March 15th I'm not surprised that you weren't paying attention." Aion shook his head before kissing Crow's forehead. "That's why I have you." Crow smiled up at him.

"So what are we going to do for 5 months considering we can't have you performing until you have the kid?" Rom leaned back against the couch. "Well I should be able to perform a couple more times before the bump gets any bigger." Crow turned back to them.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rom sighed. "Then what are you worried about!?" Crow bristled a little bit.

"Rodent we are worried about you just because your bump is still barely visible doesn't mean you can still perform you said it yourself that it's hard for you when the baby's kicking." Aion said calmly as he began to rub Crow's shoulders to calm him.

"So we have decided to have one more performance until we go on hiatus until the baby's born hence." Yaiba crossed his arms. "And the final decision is up to you but Aion wants to get your relationship and the fact you'll be having a child out in the open." Rom closed his eyes.

"You do?" Crow looked at Aion. "Yes. I want our 'cattle' to know that you are mine now and forever and I just don't like hiding the fact we're married." Aion rested a hand under Crow's chin before kissing him gently. "If that's how you all feel alright. Let's do this." Crow nodded his head at the others.

"Now that we've had this talk come on I'll take you to bed." Aion lifted Crow up and held him bridal style. "Fine." Crow sighed as he rested his head on Aion's chest not feeling like arguing.

Aion pulled the blanket on the bed back and lay Crow down gently. "Wimpion you are the best husband ever." Crow mumbled as he fell asleep. "I'm not nearly as good as you Rodent." Aion let out a soft chuckle as he pulled the blanket over Crow. He leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be." Rom said as Aion walked back into the room and stood in the doorway. "Yeah normally he would have put up a fight hence." Yaiba rested his head on Rom's shoulder.

"Normally he would but now that he's pregnant even the Rodent knows that we need to do this because he's getting tired a lot more even if he doesn't want to he needs the break." Aion looked back at the closed bedroom door.

"I'm glad he's taking his health and the baby's health into consideration." Rom nodded his head in agreement. "Me too." Aion said quietly as he sat down on the floor still in the doorway.

"What is it?" Yaiba got up and kneeled in front of Aion. "I'm scared I'm going to lose him something can go wrong and he's so small." Aion looked at Yaiba.

"Aion if there's anyone who can make it through it's him." Rom rested a hand on Aion's shoulder. "The doctor told us that as soon as Crow goes into labour he's going to have a C-section so they can remove the baby because he can't give birth normally and so many things can go wrong." Aion buried his head in Yaiba's shoulder.

"Aion I didn't know you were that scared." Crow said softly from the doorway. "Aren't you scared too?" Aion said face still against Yaiba's shoulder as Crow wrapped his arms around him.

"Terrified but whenever I get scared I remember that you're right beside me and I also remember you telling me that we'll get through this together and I don't feel afraid anymore." Crow nuzzled the back of Aion's neck. "You actually listened to something I said." Aion turned a little to look at Crow.

"I always listen to you Wimpion." Crow rolled his eyes before giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. "You don't act like it." Aion smirked before ruffling Crow's hair affectionately.

"Well I expect to see both of you at practice tomorrow on time." Rom stood up. "Yes mom." Crow hid behind Aion as Rom glared at him.

"Wait I thought I was the mom hence?" Yaiba scratched his head. "Whoops.I mean yes dad." Crow mock saluted Rom.

"Rom stop death glaring my husband you can kill him after he gives birth to my child." Aion said calmly. "Aion this is our child not your child." Crow glared at Aion.

"Well I was the one that got you pregnant and I'm only kidding Rodent I know this child is ours." Aion chuckled. "Well we'll see you two later." Rom said drawing the couple's attention back to them.

"Alright." Aion and Crow got up and saw them off. "Aion we need to start thinking of names." Crow groaned as he went to sit on the couch.

"I know we do dear but how about we start looking through some books after practice tomorrow?" Aion said before walking into the kitchen. "That sounds good." Crow stretched out while Aion started cooking.

 _ **AN; Sorry I took forever I got busy with school and life. Also I had no motivation to keeping posting this stuff despite the fact that I do want to post this whole thing.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Baby Names and Announcements

_**Chapter 5- Baby Names and Announcements**_

Crow was laying on the couch while Aion sat on the floor next to him. "Wimpion what do you think of the name Yuuki if we have a boy?" Crow rolled onto his side and rested his chin on Aion's shoulder. "Hmm I like it. I didn't know you could come up with a good name like that." Aion turned his head and smirked at Crow.

"I want a divorce." Crow playfully shoved Aion. "If we divorced you would be lonely." Aion smirked. "Oh shut up Wimpion." Crow kissed Aion's cheek before hitting his shoulder.

"How about Ravyn for a more gender neutral name?" Aion ruffled Crow's hair. "That sounds good. If it's a boy Yuuki if it's a girl Ravyn." Crow nodded his head. "Sounds good to me." Aion smiled and kissed Crow.

"So we have two weeks until the concert." Crow sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Yes. Rodent you know how much you need this break. You need to constantly nap throughout the day and you said it yourself that the baby is hindering your ability to perform." Aion stood up and pushed Crow's hair away from his forehead.

"Aion I know but are you guys really okay with being on hiatus for 5 months?" Crow looked up at Aion. "Yes we talked about it and we're okay with going on hiatus. This is your health and the baby's health we're talking about here. You and the baby come first the band can wait." Aion shook his head and kissed Crow's forehead gently.

"Aion I know but it's just what about the cattle?" Crow rolled onto his side. "Crow our fans will understand. Just get some rest alright honey." Aion shook his head and covered Crow up gently. "Alright." Crow closed his eyes and soon he was gently snoring.

"You really need to stop worrying." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow's cheek before walking into another room.

* * *

"Rodent everything will be fine." Aion watched as Crow paced the dressing room. It was the day of the concert where Crow would announce it all before the band goes on hiatus for 5 months.

"How can you be sure?" Crow stopped and looked at Aion. "I'm sure because it's you." Aion walked over to Crow and cupped his face in his gloved hands.

"But still what if some..." Crow was silenced by Aion's lips meeting his own one of Aion's hands found its way into Crow's hair while the other wrapped around his waist.

"Everything will be fine." Aion said quietly as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Crow's.

"ShinganCrimsonZ stage in 5." One of the stagehands called on the other side of the door. "Alright hence." Yaiba said in response. "Let's show them what we're made of!" Rom pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

"You've got this sugar." ChuChu hugged Crow as the guys left the dressing room. "Thanks." Crow smiled thankfully at her.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time." Aion took Crow's hand within his own as they walked to the stage. "You better be. Now kiss me again Wimpion." Crow jumped up and Aion as usual caught him.

"You didn't even have to ask." Aion smiled before he kissed Crow affectionately. They took their places.

"Alright baby let daddy get through this." Crow placed a hand on his stomach. Crow looked over at Aion and smiled at him before looking at Rom and Yaiba.

"With our crimson gaze we keep watching you and loving you for we are SHINGANCRIMSONZ!" The guys yelled the last bit. "Cruelly shining, the worst stigma

Misery raining down incessantly." Crow started the set with Falling Roses.

* * *

"So we have a couple of announcements to make." Crow grasped the mic with shaking fingers. "I'm right here." Aion whispered in Crow's ear and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'Thanks' Crow mouthed as he turned to Aion.

"Well I guess to start off after today ShinganCrimsonZ will be going on hiatus for 5 months." Crow held up his hands to prevent the audience from shouting.

"We are going on hiatus because a year ago me and Aion got married and in 5 months we are expecting a baby." Crow leaned against Aion as Aion wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

"So we hope that you will enjoy this last song before we go on hiatus. This song is dedicated to my amazing husband and my best friend," Crow closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Plunged into a deep darkness I recklessly search for a glittering sky ." Crow began to sing New World Order.

"I hope you enjoyed!" Crow yelled and waved before walking off the stage Aion at his side.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that." Crow sat down on a nearby couch backstage. "I'm proud of you." Aion sat down beside Crow and pulled the small red head into his arms.

"Your fans are being supportive." Retoree said as the girls walked towards them. "They are!?" Crow sat up a little too fast and he held his stomach as his face contorted in pain.

"Crow!?" Aion rested both hands on Crow's shoulders. "The baby didn't like that." Crow said and leaned back against Aion's chest.

"What are the cattle saying?" Aion said calmly as he rubbed Crow's back. "See for yourself." Retoree held her phone out to them. Crow took it and scrolled through.

"Wow. I can't believe the cattle are being this supportive. Aion look they're okay with us being on hiatus." Crow looked at Aion tears brimming in his eyes. "See there was nothing to be worried about Rodent." Aion smiled and kissed Crow's cheek gently.

"They're even congratulating us on having a baby. The cattle have started fighting over who was more right about us being together." Crow chuckled before handing the phone back to Retoree. "Aion get him home." Rom spoke up.

"What about ramen!?" Crow stood up. "You've had a busy night and you need all the rest you can get hence." Yaiba fixed his glasses.

"But!?" Crow tried to argue but Aion picked him up bridal style. "No buts. You need your rest." Aion smiled down at Crow. "Fine at least let me walk." Crow grumbled.

"Alright come on. We'll see all of you later." Aion set Crow down and took his hand as they walked to the door. "See you." 6 different voices echoed as they left.

* * *

"Hey Wimpion thank you for being by my side through everything even though you could have left at anytime." Crow spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't need to thank me. Rodent no Crow I told you that we have been through far too much crap together for me to abandon you and our child. I asked you to marry me because I didn't want to lose you and I was prepared to make the commitment. At our wedding when I said my vows I meant them. I married you for you rude, short, annoying, cute, loud, dorky and all. Don't ever forget that. You are mine just like I am yours." Aion stopped, pulled Crow against him and kissed him passionately.

"Aion I know it's just I can't help but worry." Crow looked down at the ground. "I understand but Crow this child is a blessing and remember you made a god fall for you." Aion tilted Crow's chin up.

"Let's just get home." Crow blushed and pushed Aion lightly. "As you wish." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head and they began to walk.

When they got home Crow stripped and pulled on one of Aion's white shirts that looked more like a nightgown on him. "You look adorable in my shirts." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow. "Just get changed Wimpion." Crow hit Aion's chest and crawled under the blankets.

"Goodnight my Rodent." Aion whispered into Crow's ear as he crawled in beside him. "Good night my dark god." Crow mumbled as he fell asleep.

"Good night our little baby." Aion whispered as he pulled Crow gently against him resting a hand on his stomach as he did so.


	6. Chapter 6-Date Night

_**Chapter 6- Date Night**_

Aion woke up before Crow and decided to let him sleep. "I love you." Aion whispered as he kissed Crow's forehead gently before leaving the room.

* * *

"Aion why did you let me sleep in!?" Crow rushed into the kitchen. "You were in a dead sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Aion kissed Crow's cheek as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Still you should have woke me up." Crow hit Aion's arm. "You need all the rest you can get dear for you and our baby." Aion shook his head and rested his chin on top of Crow's head.

"I hate it when you're right Wimpion." Crow sighed. "Well I was thinking we haven't been on a date for a while so how about tonight we go out for a date." Aion whispered into Crow's ear.

"Of course. I would love that." Crow turned to look at Aion and smiled up at him. "I figured you would like that idea. Is there anything specific you would like to do?" Aion rocked Crow back and forth.

"No. You probably already have something planned and whatever it is I'm sure will be amazing." Crow closed his eyes as Aion continued to rock him gently. "Are you sure?" Aion said gently.

"Yes I'm sure Wimpion." Crow shook his head. "Alright." Aion stopped rocking Crow and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"Come on Rodent!" Aion stood by the front door waiting for Crow. "I'm coming Wimpion just give me a second!" Crow called from where he was in the bedroom.

"You look wonderful dear." Aion kissed Crow's cheek as Crow joined him. "Thanks. Where are we going?" Crow took Aion's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"You'll see when we get there." Aion gave Crow a half smile. "You and your surprises." Crow shook his head as they continued to walk.

"Here we are." Aion said as they arrived at their destination. "S-River?" Crow looked up at Aion.

"This is where we first met and had our first official date remember." Aion chuckled. "Of course I remember. How could I forget? You're still as much of a jerk as you were back then." Crow playfully shoved Aion.

"Well you were the one who ran into me." Aion chuckled. "How did I ever fall in love with you." Crow shook his head. "I don't know considering i'm 'a jerk' according to you." Aion shook his head.

"Come on." Aion took Crow's hand and opened the door they walked in together.

"Aion you did this." Crow looked at the single table set up in the middle and all the lights that were set up.

"With help of course but I wanted to do something special for you." Aion kissed Crow's cheek. "It's amazing." Crow smiled up at Aion.

"Well shall we eat and get this date started." Aion walked towards the table and pulled out a chair. "Of course." Crow sat down in the chair and Aion tucked it in.

"I'll be right back." Aion ruffled Crow's hair before leaving. "Wimpion don't mess with my hair!" Crow yelled with a smile on his face.

"Here you go Rodent." Aion appeared beside Crow and put a plate of spaghetti in front of Crow. "Spaghetti really?" Crow looked at Aion and raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted something simple." Aion shook his head. "Oh really and it's not because it's the only thing you can make." Crow grinned at Aion.

"Eat your spaghetti Rodent." Aion hit Crow lightly on the back of the head. "Alright Wimpion. To be honest this is nice. I'm glad you thought of this." Crow smiled as he picked up his fork. "You're welcome honey." Aion smiled back at him.

"I can't wait until this kid is born." Crow said between bites. "I can only imagine the pain you're in." Aion rested a hand on Crow's knee under the table.

"Aion it's alright. The only painful thing about this is the kicking. You don't need to worry so much." Crow rested his free hand on top of Aion's. "Rodent I will always worry about you." Aion entwined his fingers with Crow's.

"That's why you're such a good husband." Crow gave Aion's hand a squeeze. "Thanks sweetie but honestly I'm not that good. Remember how we first met?" Aion squeezed Crow's hand in return.

"Of course I do. You were just standing outside here when I was being chased by certain people and I ran into you. Aion thanks for saving me from those guys." Crow smiled at Aion.

"You were being chased because you rubbed some people the wrong way correct." Aion smirked at Crow. "Shut up Wimpion!" Crow blushed and looked down.

"It's alright. I'm glad I protected you that time." Aion gave Crow's hand another squeeze. "Never would I have thought that I would have met you back then and wind up here married to you and expecting your child no less." Crow sighed.

"I know but here we are and nothing could feel more right." Aion smiled fondly at Crow. "You're right about that." Crow smiled back.

"Now since we're done eating would you care to dance?" Aion stood up and held his hand out to Crow. "I would love to." Crow took Aion's hand as he stood up. "Well then let's dance." Aion and Crow walked away from the table. Aion hit a button on a remote and music began to play.

"New World Order really?" Crow chuckled as Aion swung him around. "Well it is our song after all. How can you expect me not to play it?" Aion smiled lightly as he and Crow continued to dance.

"I can't. You know I put all of my feelings for you into this song when I wrote it." Crow rested his head on Aion's chest. "I know. Your lyrics and my music come together to make our crimson songs." Aion rested a hand on the small of Crow's back and rested the other one on his upper arm.

"I love you Aion." Crow said quietly. "I love you too Crow." Aion moved a hand up to ruffle Crow's hair. Aion and Crow continued to dance for about an hour until Crow's eyes began to droop.

"Come on time to head home." Aion picked Crow up bridal style. "Alright." Crow mumbled and soon his eyes slid closed and he was snoring away lightly in Aion's arms.

"Rom, Yaiba thanks for setting this up for me." Aion turned around when he got to the door. "No problem." Rom stepped out of the shadows Yaiba by his side.

"He really needed a night out and so did you hence." Yaiba adjusted his glasses. "Still thanks." Aion nodded at them.

"It's fine just get him home." Rom nodded back. "See you." Aion said before walking through the door.

* * *

Once Aion got back to the apartment still carrying Crow in his arms he opened the door and gently shook Crow awake.

"Mhmm. Oh we're home. Sorry for falling asleep." Crow awoke with a start still slightly groggy. "It's fine dear. You know I will gladly carry you anywhere. Now come let's go to bed." Aion helped Crow towards the bedroom.

"You know Wimpion I could fall asleep right here." Crow yawned. "Since you're too tired to change how about we just sleep naked?" Aion sat down beside Crow.

"That actually sounds good we haven't slept together like that in a while have we?" Crow looked over at Aion. "No we haven't and once the baby's born we won't be able to for awhile." Aion cupped Crow's cheek with his hand.

"Good point. So let's do it." Crow's voice was thick with sleep. "Alright darling." Aion leaned in and kissed Crow quickly. The two of them stripped and crawled into bed and curled up against each other. Crow could feel the muscles in Aion's arms.

Nothing could comfort Crow more than being this close to Aion with nothing separating them, just skin against skin. Crow was soon snoring lightly occasionally mumbling Aion's name in his sleep.

"Good night my beloved Rodent and our precious little baby." Aion said gently before falling asleep himself.

 _ **AN; If anyone is still reading this story thanks for sticking with it and me. I know it's not the best but if you haven't picked up on it now I just really wanted to focus on Aion and Crow's relationship in both Little Wonders and No Matter What I'm Yours. I got this idea of Crow getting pregnant and them becoming parents because I really wanted to play with them being parents. If I do by some miracle finish uploading Little Wonders you will see what I mean in the last fic of this series. You will definitely need to read Little Wonders and No Matter What I'm Yours before you read the last one or else you might be a tad confused.**_


	7. Chapter 7- Shingan Movie Night

_**Chapter 7- Shingan Movie Night**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"How long before this kid comes out." Crow groaned as he lay on the floor as the baby kicked his stomach again. "You still have two months to go Rodent." Aion ran a hand through Crow's hair.

"Ughh I just want this kid to come out already." Crow let out another groan. "You just have to be patient." Aion rubbed Crow's baby bump which with him being closer to his due date was clearly noticeable

"Wimpion you know patience isn't my strong suit." Crow turned his head to look at Aion. "I know that's why you have me is it not?" Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek gently.

"Well you are everything I'm not after all." Crow smiled at Aion. "And you are everything I'm not." Aion smiled back and kissed Crow gently.

 _ **BANG!**_ "Rom what did I say about the door!?" Crow yelled as the door slammed open. "Still not going to. You guys need to see this!" Rom rushed into the living room with Yaiba right on his heels.

"What is it?" Both Crow and Aion sat up. "This." Rom shoved his phone in their faces. Their eyes widened as they saw what they were looking at.

"Retoree made this for you guys hence." Yaiba said. "This is amazing." Crow said tears brimming in his eyes.

"She is really talented with computers. How long was she working on this?" Aion looked at Rom. "Probably since we went on hiatus." Rom shrugged.

"How did she get the footage of us?" Crow said in awe. "Well Retoree always has her phone on her so I wouldn't be surprised if she filmed us especially you two at random moments hence." Yaiba fixed his glasses.

"So she made this video for the baby." Aion wrapped an arm around Crow's shoulders. "Well her exact wording in the message was 'here's a little something I made so that the baby knows how dorky its fathers are' and those are her exact words you can look if you don't believe me." Rom exited the video.

"Great now our kid'll know for sure that we're complete weirdos." Crow sighed as he lay back on the floor. "Well my dear our child would've figured it out immediately anyway." Aion shook his head and leaned down to kiss Crow's forehead.

"Have I ever told you that I hate it when you're right." Crow groaned as he closed his eyes. "Every time I'm right I believe." Aion smiled and ran a hand through Crow's hair.

"I hate you." Crow pushed Aion lightly. "I know you do Rodent." Aion chuckled lightly and kissed Crow's cheek.

"We're still here you two." Rom cleared his throat. "Oh I thought you two would have left by now." Crow threw an arm across his face and cracked an eye open to look at Rom.

"Well if the both of you have nothing else to do today you might as well stay and we can put on a movie if you would like." Aion stood up. Rom and Yaiba looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds good we haven't spent a lot of time together hence." Yaiba said.

"Alright I'll let you guys pick out a movie I'll be back in a few minutes." Aion left the room and came back a minute later with a pile of blankets and pillows. "How about _Guardians of the Galaxy_?" Rom took a DVD off the shelf.

"Sounds good." Crow nodded. "A little help hence." Yaiba said from where he was creating a pile of blankets. "Oh yeah sure." Rom and Crow went to help Yaiba.

"Here I've made us some popcorn." Aion walked back in with two bowls of popcorn. "Well let's get this movie night started." Rom popped the disk in and they all went to sit down. Crow curled up next to Aion and Yaiba curled up with Rom.

 _ **A/N: I'm back and hopefully I will finish this entire series. I'll post two chapters today and then I'll post a chapter a day starting tomorrow. Sorry this chapter is so short. As usual you can find me on Tumblr at mey-rin-is-fabulous**_ _ **where you can yell at me there. Hope you are enjoying this fic.**_


	8. Chapter 8- Telling the Family

_**Chapter 8- Telling the Family**_

"When did I fall asleep?" Crow yawned as he woke up and found himself in the bed. "A little more than halfway through the movie I would say." Aion said as he sat up.

"Sorry." Crow rubbed the back of his head. "It's alright and don't worry Rom and Yaiba were very understanding they were just happy to spend time with us." Aion ruffled Crow's hair.

"That's good." Crow rested his head against Aion's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Aion leaned his head against Crow's.

"Like I'm 7 months pregnant." Crow closed his eyes. "Glad to see your humor's still intact." Aion chuckled lightly. "Come on let's go eat." Aion stood up and held a hand out to Crow.

* * *

"Aion you realize we haven't actually told our families yet." Crow said as he sat down at the table. "I was just thinking about that too we should have when we first found out but I think it's just because we've been so busy even after the hiatus announcement." Aion placed a plate of pancakes in front of Crow.

"How about we tell them today?" Crow said as he began to eat his pancakes. "That sounds good although on my end I'm only telling Ailane." Aion sat down at the table and joined Crow.

"Wimpion I know you don't like them especially your father but please at least tell your parents that we are expecting a child considering you never told them about our wedding." Crow reached a hand across the table. "How about I get Ailane to tell them?" Aion took Crow's hand in his.

"Aion please just tell them this is our child and they are your parents. You should be the one to tell them not Ailane." Crow gave Aion's hand a squeeze. "Alright Rodent I'll tell them." Aion gave Crow a return squeeze.

"That's my husband." Crow grinned at him. "I hate loving you so much." Aion shook his head a smile on his face.

"You can still leave anytime." Crow chuckled. "You know I wouldn't dream of leaving you. We've been through far too much my love." Aion continued to eat and so did Crow.

* * *

"Hey mum hey pop so me and Aion have news. Don't get mad that I haven't told you yet and I know we should have told you when we found out but we were busy. So the news i'm 7 months pregnant with mine and Aion's child." Crow closed his eyes as there was a long silence. Soon his mother started squealing and he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"How did this happen?" The voice of Crow's father reached his ears as his mother continued squealing in the background. "We don't know. We only found out when I was already 4 months into my pregnancy." Crow sat on the couch while Aion sat on the floor his back against Crow's one leg.

Crow's one hand was gently resting on the top of Aion's head fingers tangled into the platinum blond hair. "Well we're proud of you either way honey." The voice of his mother reached his ears. "When's the due date?" Crow's father asked.

"March 15th." Aion spoke up. "Oooh let us know when the kid's born." Crow's mom started squealing again.

"We will. Bye mum bye pop." Crow started scratching one of Aion's tan lion ears. "Alright talk to you later son. Bye Aion." Crow's father spoke up.

"Bye." Aion began to purr. "Bye dears." Crow's mom spoke up and the call was ended.

"Well Wimpion it's your turn." Crow handed the phone to Aion. "I'm calling Ailane first because she probably has mother and father's number." Aion took the phone from Crow.

"Alright. Just remember I'm right here beside you the whole way." Crow moved off of the couch and sat next to Aion. "I know and I'm thankful for it." Aion kissed Crow's cheek and took his one hand as he dialed Ailane's number.

"What is it big brother?" Ailane's voice answered. "Well I have news. Crow is 7 months pregnant with our child." Aion closed his eyes.

"T-that's wonderful. I'm not going to bother asking how because I know you two have no idea how it happened but I am happy for you both of you. Why wouldn't I be considering I'm going to be an aunt. Are you going to tell mother and father?" By the tone of her voice it was obvious Ailane had cocked an eyebrow.

Aion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes I'm going to. Do you have their number?" Crow gave Aion's hand a squeeze. "You don't need their number considering I'm home right now. Do you want me to put them on the line?" Aion returned Crow's squeeze as he took another deep breath.

"Yes." Aion said simply. "Are you sure?" It was obvious Ailane was growing concerned.

"Yes I'm sure." Aion rested his head on Crow's shoulder as Crow rubbed his back. "Alright. Hang on." Ailane put the phone down.

"Hello." A gruff male voice said. "Hello father." Aion tried to keep his voice calm.

"What do you want?" Aion's father practically growled. "Before I get to why I called is mother there?" Aion squeezed Crow's hand tightly.

"Yes she is." Aion's father answered coldly. "Can you put the phone on speaker so she can hear?" Aion took another deep breath.

"Alright the phone is on speaker." He said the same cold tone in his voice. "Aion what is it?" They heard the voice of Aion's mother.

"Alright I might as well start at the beginning. Mother, father if you remember I was dating Crow well a year ago we got married and now Crow is 7 months pregnant." Aion tried to keep his voice even. "My baby's having a baby." They heard Aion's mother speak.

"I will not accept that monstrosity as my grandchild." The sound of someone storming off could be heard. "We weren't asking you to." Crow muttered.

"Aion dear don't worry about him. When is the baby due?" She asked gently. "March 15th." Aion rested his head in Crow's lap.

"Crow how are you doing?" Crow's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he heard the question. "I'm doing fine. My belly's a little sore but I'm surviving and Aion's been taking good care of me through all of this." Crow smiled down at Aion and started stroking his hair gently.

"That's good to hear. Aion dear let Ailane know as soon as the baby arrives and we'll come to MIDI City to see the both of you and the baby." She said brightly.

"Alright I will but what about father?" Aion rested the phone on his chest. "Don't worry about him I'll deal with him later." She said confidently.

"Okay. Bye mother. Bye Ailane." Aion said. "Bye mom-in law. Bye sister-in law." Crow said brightly.

"Bye." They heard Ailane say in the background. "Bye you two take care." Aion's mom said. "We will." They said together and the phone call ended.

"Did I ever tell you I hate your father or is hate too strong a word?" Crow said after a few moments of silence. "I believe you have and hate is just the right word." Aion looked up at Crow.

"Your mom's cool though. How she can be married to such a hateful person I will never know." Crow shook his head. "I don't understand it either but my mother does love him." Aion sighed.

"I still can't believe he threw you out." Crow said quietly. "Well if he didn't we would have never met would we now." Aion reached up and rested his hand on Crow's cheek.

"Actually Aion I believe we would have met even if he didn't throw you out." Crow smiled down at him. "How can you be so sure?" Aion's tail flicked back and forth.

"It's just a feeling I have that we were just meant to be." Crow closed his eyes and shrugged lightly. "Soulmates you mean?" Aion laid his hands on top of his chest.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean." Crow smiled and moved Aion gently out of his lap so that he could lay down beside him. Aion rolled onto his side and pulled Crow against him.

"I love you." Aion mumbled against Crow's neck. "I love you too Wimpion." Crow smiled as he soon heard Aion's breathing slow a clear sign that he was fast asleep. Crow pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of them before he too fell asleep.

 _ **A/N: Alrighty 3 chapters and this fic will be done and then onto the last fic in this series**_


	9. Chapter 9- The Baby Arrives

_**Chapter 9- The Baby Arrives**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **-March 12-**

 **5:00 PM;**

"A-Aion I think this kid's coming!" Crow yelled from where he stood in the living room holding a hand against his stomach.

"Alright I called Rom, he and Yaiba will be here momentarily." Aion said as he came into the room holding a coat in his arms. After he finished speaking there was an abrupt honk from outside. Aion helped Crow put the coat on and they made their way to the van.

"Now I know how mum felt when she had me." Crow took a deep breath as they drove to the hospital. "Are you trying to kill us hence?" Yaiba spoke up from where he was pressed against the passenger seat in fear.

"Well my adopted son is having a baby if I go any slower the baby could pop out right here." Rom said as he continued speeding. "Actually that won't happen but Crow's still going to be in a lot of pain until we get there." Aion said trying to be calm but it was obvious he was freaking out.

"W-Wimpion gah don't worry about the c-section I will be fine. The doctors will know where to cut and oh god this is painful." Crow groaned, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "Hang on Rodent." Aion took Crow's hand in his.

"I am hanging on. Oh god how much further." Crow groaned again as he clenched Aion's hand tightly in his. "We're here." Rom said.

The four made their way out of the van and into the hospital. A nurse quickly rushed over to them and and led them to the maternity ward. "Wait here." She told the three. "But." Aion looked at Crow.

"Wimpion I will be fine. Stay here and wait alright." Crow smiled up at Aion. "Fine." Aion kissed Crow quickly yet passionately. "Please make it through." He whispered into Crow's ear. "I will." Crow squeezed Aion's hand one last time before following the nurse.

"Aion calm down everything will be fine alright." Rom said as Aion began pacing in the waiting room. "My husband is currently having a c-section so that he can have our child. I can't calm down." Aion posed as he continued to pace.

"The doctors legend of knowledge can't be matched. They know what they're doing hence." Yaiba spoke up. "I know that but it's not going to stop me from worrying about Crow my Crow." Aion didn't stop his pacing.

 **~~~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~**

 **6:30 PM**

"How long can it take? Maybe he's. Oh god please no." Aion's voice shook as he continued to pace.

"Aion don't even go there! Crow will be just fine!" Rom stood up. "But what if he is?" Aion began to tremble.

SMACK! Aion was flung backwards. "Rom!" Yaiba yelled at Rom whose fist was currently smoking. "Don't you ever start thinking thoughts like that! Crow is perfectly fine and you need to have more faith in the doctor's!" Rom yelled as he looked down at Aion.

"I'm sorry Rom this black monster had no right to get so worried." Aion said as tears fell out of his eyes. "You truly are the best hence." Yaiba said tears coming out of his eyes too.

 **~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~**

 **7:00 PM**

"Um ?" A nurse walked into the waiting room. "Yes." Aion stood up.

"You can see your husband now. I'll take you to him." She said fidgeting with the clipboard in her hands. "Is he all right?" Aion walked towards her.

"Yes he's fine." She smiled up at him. "Alright. Rom, Yaiba come on you two." Aion turned to them and they followed the nurse.

"Here he's in there." The nurse nodded towards the door before rushing off. "We'll give you two a bit of alone time." Rom said as he nudged Aion towards the door.

Aion opened the door and walked into the room. Crow's face lit up with a bright smile. "Aion we have twins." Crow nodded towards the two bundles in his arms. "They're so beautiful." Aion walked over to Crow tears already forming in his eyes.

"They're both boys. How about we call the lion Yuuki and the hedgehog Ravyn?" Crow smiled up at Aion. "That sounds good." Aion leaned down to kiss him.

"Would you like to hold them?" Crow took Aion's hand in his gently. "Of course I would." Aion smiled tears already escaping his eyes. Crow gave the twins one at a time to Aion who held them gently.

"I'm a father." Aion said mystified as he looked down at his sleeping sons. "Yes you are Wimpion. We both are." Crow smiled fondly as he watched his husband hold their sons.

Aion sat down on the bed beside Crow still holding the two little bundles of joy. "You look absolutely beautiful." Aion said as he kissed Crow's forehead. "Wimpion don't try to fool anyone I know how sickly I look." Crow shook his head.

"Not to me. To me you still look as beautiful as ever." Aion smiled. "Always the romantic aren't you." Crow chuckled lightly.

"Yes. Now when can you and our little angels come home?" Aion kissed both Yuuki and Ravyn's foreheads. "We should be able to tomorrow." Crow said. "Alright then tonight I will get the apartment ready for the arrival of our angels." Aion smiled down at Crow.

"Hate to break up this touching moment but can the uncle's hold their nephews?" Rom spoke up from where he stood by the door with Yaiba. "Of course." Aion chuckled and stood up. He handed Yuuki over to Rom and Ravyn over to Yaiba.

"They're so precious hence." Yaiba smiled down at Ravyn. "Yeah now they are but if they're anything like their fathers' I bet they're going to be a troublesome pair." Rom shook his head a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Yuuki.

"Well I have a few calls to make so try to be quiet." Aion looked over at Rom and Yaiba. "Why us?" Rom looked at him.

"Well you two are holding our sons so just try being as quiet as possible." Aion shook his head. "We will hence." Yaiba looked up and then went back to looking at Ravyn.

"I'm going to call Ailane first and then your parents alright?" Aion sat down beside Crow again. "It's alright by me." Crow shrugged a little.

"Big brother?" They heard Ailane's voice. "Hey Ailane. We have news the baby well babies have arrived. It turns out Crow was carrying twins." Aion said as he held Crow's hand in his free one.

"That is great. I'll tell mother and we should be there in about 2 days." Ailane said excitedly. "Alright sounds good." Aion gave Crow's hand a squeeze.

"Before I hang up what are their names?" Ailane asked them curiously. "Yuuki and Ravyn and before you ask another question they are both boys." Aion chuckled lightly as they heard Ailane sigh exasperatedly.

"Bye big brother." By the sound of her voice it was obvious she had rolled her eyes. "Bye little sister." Aion chuckled as he heard the growl on the other end before the line went dead.

"Do you want me to call your parents or do you feel well enough to do it?" Aion looked at Crow concerned. "Can you do it please?" Crow rested his head on Aions shoulder.

"Of course my beloved." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently and punched a number into the phone.

"Hello." The voice of Crow's father reached their ears. "Hey pop is mum there?" Crow said tiredly.

"Hold on a second I'll get her and put it on speaker." Crow's father put the phone down and soon put it on speaker a couple minutes later. "Hey dearies." They heard the cheerful voice of Crow's mother speak up.

"Well we have good news the babies arrived and yes I said babies I was carrying twins." Crow rested his head in the crook of Aion's neck. Crow's mother started squealing happily. "What are their names?" Crow's father said quietly.

"Yuuki and Ravyn and they're both boys." Crow yawned a little bit. "Well you sound tired son so we'll let you go. Bye both of you we should be there in a few days." Crow's father said gently.

"Bye." Aion and Crow said together. "Bye dears." Crow's mother said cheerily. The phone line went dead.

"Well I will leave you so you can sleep." Aion stood up. "No Wimpion please stay with me and our sons tonight." Crow grabbed Aion's wrist.

"But I have to go get the apartment ready." Aion ruffled Crow's hair affectionately. "We'll take care of the apartment you stay here with your husband and children." Rom put a hand on Aion's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Aion looked at both Rom and Yaiba. "Yes you stay here with your family everything will be fine hence." Yaiba smiled at Aion and Crow.

"Alright now give the dark god of the sun back his and the Rodent's sons." Aion looked at them with a teasing glare. "Here you go." Rom handed Yuuki to Aion and Yaiba handed Ravyn to Crow.

"Take care we'll see all of you later hence." Yaiba said as he and Rom walked to the door. "We will." Aion said as they left.

Aion crawled under the covers beside Crow being careful with Yuuki. "Good night Rodent." Aion kissed Crow's forehead gently. "Good night Wimpion." Crow rested his head against Aion's chest.

"Good night our little angels." Aion said tenderly as he kissed both Yuuki and Ravyn's foreheads. Crow was already fast asleep. Aion looked at his husband and sons and smiled. "I will be the father I never had." Aion whispered as he fell asleep.

 _ **A/N: Alright final chapter and the preview of the next fic to go and this is done.**_


	10. Chapter 10- Family

_**Chapter 10- Family**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Where are my grandbabies!?" Crow's parents walked into the apartment. "In here!" Crow yelled from the living room.

"Aww they're so precious. Which one's which?" Crow's mom went to sit by the blanket where the two were laying. Ravyn was trying to catch Aion's tail which was flickering in and out of the baby's reach. Crow was playing peek-a-boo with Yuuki. "Well this one is Yuuki and the little devil trying to catch Aion's tail is Ravyn." Crow said with a smile.

"They are still my little angels even if they give me a hard time." Aion picked Ravyn up and tossed him lightly a couple of times. "Well they are adorable either way." Crow's mom picked Yuuki up gently and started cooing at him.

"Yuuki really resembles you and Ravyn resembles Aion don't they." Crow's father commented as he sat down on the couch. "It's funny considering Yuuki's a lion like Aion and Ravyn's a hedgehog like me." Crow indicated Ravyn's tail that looked like his only smaller and a light mocha colour.

"Although I can't figure out for the life of me why he has such an obsession with my tail." Aion shook his head.

 _ **SLAM!**_ "Rom again with the door! What do you think this is an old west bar!?" Crow yelled. "No I think this is your apartment and I need to make an entrance. Aion your mother and sister are here." Rom said as he stood in the doorway.

"Well tell them to come in." Aion put Ravyn in his lap. "You heard the man he said you can come in." Rom called over his shoulder.

"Hello big brother hello Crow. Can I see my nephews?" Ailane walked in. "Well my mom's currently making a fuss over Yuuki but if you're nice maybe your big bro will let you play with Ravyn." Crow smiled brightly at her.

"So this one's Ravyn." Ailane sat down beside Aion. "Yeah here you can hold him if you want." Aion held Ravyn out to Ailane. Ailane reluctantly took Ravyn and held him awkwardly. Soon after Ravyn tried to play with Ailane's hair and Ailane smiled down at him.

"Peipain and Hundreko are with me if that's okay they wanted to come too." Ailane looked over at Aion and Crow. "That's alright with us." Crow smiled brightly.

"Peipain, Hundreko you two can come in!" Ailane raised her voice slightly and the two girls walked in and stood by the far wall. "You two can come see them you know." Crow turned to them.

Peipain and Hundreko came slowly towards the others. "May I?" Hundreko found a spot next to Crow's mother and looked at Yuuki. "Of course you can dear." Crow's mother handed Yuuki over to Hundreko.

"Hundreko this is Yuuki." Crow smiled gently as Hundreko awkwardly held Yuuki. Yuuki soon began to play with a strand of Hundreko's hair. "He likes you." Crow chuckled as he watched Hundreko. "I'm glad." Hundreko smiled slightly.

"Peipain here you can hold Ravyn." Ailane handed Ravyn over to her. "Master Ailane it would be improper." Peipain tried to hand Ravyn back.

"No it's not considering it's my son you are holding and I'm giving you permission." Aion shook his head. "Alright." Peipain sighed. Ravyn began playing with the frills on Peipain's skirt.

"You're a curious one aren't you." Peipain looked down at Ravyn. "I'm not used to being around much less holding a baby but I must admit it's nice." Peipain smiled lightly as she continued to let Ravyn play with her skirt.

"Aion can you come out here for a sec?" Rom poked his head back into the room. He and Crow shared a look. "Alright the divine god is coming." Aion stood up and made his way out into the hall.

"Aion dear don't get mad but." Aion began to speak silencing his mother. "What is he doing here?" Aion kept his voice low making sure not to disturb the others.

"I know you hate me but can we please at least have a civilized conversation like we should have had long ago. Is there somewhere we can talk?" He said nervously. "We can talk in my bedroom." Aion said.

"That sounds good." His father nodded his head. "Mother you can go in the living room. Ailane and Peipain are playing with Ravyn and Hundreko and Crow's mother are playing with Yuuki." Aion turned to her.

"That sounds good." She quickly nodded and made her way into the living room. "This way." Aion led his father to his and Crow's bedroom.

"Alright what is it you want to say to me?" Aion sat on the bed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for chasing you out all those years ago. I had no right to do it and I know nothing I say can make it better." He crossed his arms too.

"If you knew that why are you here?" Aion stared accusingly at him. "I'm here because I listened to that CD your husband left when you visited and I'm willing to swallow my pride and say that...that I'm sorry and that you are still my son no matter what." Aion's father swallowed.

"What song?" Aion stood up. "It was called New World Order I believe." Aion's father bit his lip.

"You know that song's about Crow's love for me." Aion straightened the blankets. "That song left the impression that someone cared deeply about another person. I'm still getting used to the whole gay thing but I could tell from your last visit that he cares about you and loves you a lot." Aion's father gave Aion a small smile.

"I love him just as much as he loves me after all he's been saving me ever since we met." Aion walked towards the door and rested a hand on the doorknob. "He's also got guts." Aion's father commented.

"That's just another thing that makes him unique. He's never afraid to speak his mind." Aion chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Well I guess I'll be going now." Aion's father walked to the front door.

"You can stay and be apart of your grandsons lives. Please father be a part of their lives and let what happened back then to slowly mend itself so that we can be a family again. I will not keep you from Yuuki and Ravyn. It's your choice that door is always open." Aion said before walking back into the living room. He sat down beside Crow.

"Is everything alright?" Crow rested a hand on his arm. "Everything is fine Rodent." Aion smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What is he doing here?" Crow's eyes narrowed and he growled as he saw Aion's father in the doorway looking nervous. "Crow it's alright we had a talk. He wants to try and change." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder.

"How can you trust him? He threw you out?" Crow looked at Aion shocked. "He came here didn't he? Crow what song was on the CD you gave to mother when we went there?" Aion kept a firm grip on Crow's shoulder.

"New World Order why?" Crow looked genuinely confused. "He listened to it. Now shut up and look." Aion pointed to where his father was holding Ravyn in his arms a small genuine smile on his face.

* * *

"You know Wimpion your father might not be so bad after all." Crow turned his head to look at Aion as the two lay in their bed. "I know what you mean although I did spend most of my life hating him. I just hope he'll stay and be apart of Ravyn and Yuuki's lives." Aion looked at Crow.

"Aion you know I'm so glad we met." Crow smiled at him. "So am I Crow and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Aion smiled back and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"I love you Wimpion now and forever." Crow curled up next to Aion. "Forever is a long time but the same holds true for me Rodent." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow gently.

"Good night Wimpion." Crow yawned. "Good night my precious Rodent." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head.

 _ **A/N Almost there. I have an epilogue and then the preview and this is done. I know that I said this chapter and one more but I forgot about the small epilogue part I had.**_


	11. Chapter 11- Epilogue

_**Chapter 11- Epilogue**_

 _ **-1 Month Later-**_

"I hope you didn't miss us too much cattle! SHINGANCRIMSONZ is back and here to stay! Let's get started!" Crow yelled as the lights went up. The intro to New World Order played. Crow and Aion shared a look and smiled brightly at each other.

* * *

"Where are my boys!? There they are!" Crow swept Yuuki and Ravyn into his arms after the guys went backstage. The month old twins laughed and giggled as Crow kissed both of their foreheads.

Aion smiled as he watched his husband play with their children. His heart felt light in his chest. _I wouldn't trade this for the world_. Crow looked over at him with an equally bright smile. _This is my family. Thank you to whoever blessed me and Crow with these two wonderful little angels even if you are a god higher than me thank you_.

"Can I see my little angels?" Aion walked over to Crow. "Of course." Crow handed Ravyn over to Aion. Aion kissed Ravyn's forehead and used his free arm to pull Crow against him and kissed him gently.

 _ **A/N Alright a lot has been happening and now I will get this fic finished today and Crimson Legacy uploaded as well but first the preview and then the first two chapters.**_


	12. Chapter 12- Crimson Legacy Preview

_**Chapter 12- Crimson Legacy Preview**_

Aion and Crow had a heck of a time raising the twins. Thankfully they had help from everyone at BRR. It's not that Yuuki and Ravyn were bad it was just that they're too much like their fathers' with trouble always seeming to find them.

When they were two Yuuki and Ravyn nearly destroyed something every single day and when they first started elementary school one of them was almost always in trouble sometimes both.

Now the boys were both 18 almost out of high school. Yuuki had calmed down his habit of getting into trouble but Ravyn still got into fights. It was just another one of these days with Aion and Crow getting a call telling them that Ravyn had been involved in another fight.

"You can't keep getting into fights." Crow shook his head as he and Ravyn walked down the school steps. "But dad they insult ShinganCrimsonZ and I can't stand for it." Ravyn put his hands in his pockets.

"You've been around Rom too much. Just because you don't like people insulting the band doesn't mean you have to get into fights over it. You can't solve everything with your fists you know that." Crow looked up at his son who was at least an inch or two taller than him.

"I've tried asking them to stop but they don't listen and before you say just ignore it i've tried." Ravyn sighed as he and Crow made their way back to their apartment. "You're a lot like me that's for sure." Crow reached up and ruffled Ravyn's hair affectionately.

"Dad. I'm too old for this." Ravyn groaned. "I don't care how old you get i'll still keep doing it. I didn't carry you and your brother in me for 9 months for nothing." Crow chuckled.

"Dad don't word it like that." Ravyn groaned again. "Not sorry." Crow laughed.

"What did I do to deserve the weird parents?" Ravyn shook his head. "We don't know but you're stuck with us no matter what and you love us." Crow grinned at Ravyn.

"I never said I loved you dad." Ravyn rolled his eyes. "There's the Aion in you at least Yuuki loves me." Crow pouted.

"Hate to break it to you dad but I don't think Yuuki loves you either." Ravyn grinned at Crow. "So my family doesn't love me. What has my life become?" Crow fell on the ground and stayed there.

"Dad come on get up." Ravyn poked Crow with his foot. "No no one loves me. Why should I get up when no one loves me?" Crow looked up at Ravyn before turning back to the ground.

Ravyn took out his phone and dialled a number. "Yuuki yeah dad's laying on the ground again because I said we don't love him." Ravyn looked down at Crow as he talked. "Ravyn you and your cruel jokes. Put it on speaker." Yuuki sighed.

"Alright." Ravyn put the phone on speaker. "Dad I know you're there. You know we love you so please get off of the ground. I'll be home soon." Yuuki said calmly.

"So you do love me?" Crow stood up tail standing straight. "Of course I love you dad. I'll see you soon." The eye roll was evident in Yuuki's voice.

"I love you too Yuuki." Crow grinned. "Alright well bye I'll see you soon." Yuuki said. "Bye son." Crow said. "Bye." Ravyn said before hanging up.

"Let's get back home before your father sends out a search party." Crow wrapped an arm around Ravyn's neck. "He shouldn't be that worried considering I'm a grown man now but dad you I still don't know about." Ravyn chuckled.

* * *

"Alright we're home!" Crow yelled as he and Ravyn walked in. "Oh great Ravyn couldn't you leave your dad somewhere." Aion walked out of the kitchen.

"I tried but he's impossible to lose." Ravyn crossed his arms. "Why is Yuuki the only person who loves me?" Crow walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Oh Rodent you know we're only kidding." Aion sat down beside Crow. "Oh I know. I just like playing along." Crow sat up and pecked Aion on the cheek.

"Besides I know Yuuki will always love me." Crow grinned at him. "What about me?" Yuuki stood in the doorway.

"Oh I was just telling your father that no matter what you'll always love me." Crow grinned at his oldest son. "Well sadly dad I can't lie to you. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Yuuki shook his head as he walked away.

"Yuuki you don't want to come to practice with us tonight?" Crow stood in the doorway of Yuuki and Ravyn's bedroom. "No not tonight." Yuuki lay on his bed.

"Alright but if you want to you're welcome to anytime." Crow left the room. "Hey Yuuki you're going to work on that song aren't you?" Ravyn walked into the room.

"Yeah I am." Yuuki sat up. "When are you going to show dad and father?" Ravyn crossed his legs.

"When I'm completely happy with it." Yuuki picked up his guitar. "Well you know where i'll be so call if you need me." Ravyn stood up and left.

 _ **A/N I'm happy to say Little Wonders is officially done. On to Crimson Legacy. I hope you enjoyed this preview of what's to come.**_


End file.
